


Shadows are a Fickle Thing

by SoulofHorus



Series: Apex Stories [6]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Fisting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Kinda Dark, Kinktober 2019, Shadow is Kinky, Shadow of Wattson, Shadowfall Fic, Smut, Tentacles, dubious everything really, little bit of choking, truly i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus
Summary: Note: Dubious consent is used.'Fight or Fright' is upon the Legends! It's time to celebrate! Shadowfall makes its way to the Legends and Natalie wants Renee to come along.Well, Renee would if she had not gotten a nightmare about this and she fears it will come to fruition, but she can't say no to the adorable little smile that Natalie flashes her.Oh, but it will. My Shadows are quite resilient when they want something...Wraith could name each Legend in front of her, but the one that stood out was the one that Wraith did not want to see, at least, not like this.Sequel to Questions: Answered





	Shadows are a Fickle Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea. That idea turned into this. I am sorry, but I am a kinky, sadistic person when it comes to Dark Sparks. Call this a Kinktober fic, I guess.
> 
> Oh, somebody help me. I do apologize if DubCon is not your thing, but with how I pictured this idea, there is no choice.
> 
> On the bright side, there is smut!

Months after Wraith figured out who she is, Renee Blasey has felt her life become more complicated. Ever since she found out who she was, people have treated her differently. Except for five people. Those are Ajay, Elliott, Octavio, Pathfinder, and of course Natalie. Anita, Bloodhound, and Caustic look at her differently now. Anita brings up her time in the IMC and uses it against her because the eggheads, the nicknames for scientists, were the ones who did human experimentation. Caustic is the one who makes inappropriate comments about it, even so much as cornering her and saying how much she probably enjoys watching her victims suffer. If Wraith was not wounded at that time, she would have stabbed him in the arena, and _ then _ outside of it, but that would further his point. Wraith had caught the sharp end of Bloodhound’s ax. It was a pretty nasty gash that Ajay had to fix up post-Game, she even got stitches for it, which left a nice battle scar, if one could call it that. She was pretty sure that Hound was _ really _ out to kill her. It also did not help that she could constantly feel their glare on her. She kind of preferred it when no one bothered her, but now, now everyone seems to bother her for one reason or another.

The most heartbreaking person to treat her different was the gentle giant of the Apex Games, Makoa Gibraltar. He started to distance himself from her, she actually received hugs from the guy and they were, indeed, bone-crushing, but they were full of the friendship that he carries. A little part of Wraith misses those hugs and it doesn’t make it easier when the entire Apex community knows that even he is avoiding her. Wraith had to permanently set her status as ‘offline’ indefinitely because of the harassment. It is not her fault she has a major case of amnesia, she did not ask for this life. She did not ask to be hated because of her past that she has no recollection of. 

The new guy, Crypto, or Park Tae Joon, was the one who had messed around in those God-forsaken labs, and he just left the evidence everywhere for everyone to see. Plus he had on that puffy fucking jacket that was a dead giveaway to both Natalie and Renee. He is not on her favorite Legends list. It just feels that a literal rift has been placed in Wraith’s court and no matter what she does, she cannot move it anywhere without disrupting what she has.

Throughout all this time, Natalie has been with her every step of the way, cooking for her, spending copious amounts of time with her, even so much as a three-day getaway with her and it was the best time of their lives. It made Wraith forget about everything except for the woman who writhed beneath her in pleasure. It got to a point where both of them were sore from over extended use and overstimulation. They spent one day just relaxing and cuddling. Wraith smiled at all the events that had taken place over those days, but there was one day after all this, in particular, that makes her not want to be called Wraith anymore…

* * *

_ Wraith fell asleep that night right next to Natalie after an intense makeout session. The feeling of her lips on hers was still buzzing. The feeling of her lips on her neck, biting, teasing, and marking her sent shivers down her spine. _

_ Yet, there was a pull. This pull yanked, and it yanked hard. Wraith was suddenly in the middle of Kings Canyon, her battle suit attire on her person. She stood around the west side of Bunker, to the southeast of Skull Town, and directly south of Airbase. Kings Canyon was dark, mysterious, and just plain creepy now. The differences were immediately noticeable. The Leviathans were no longer their normal crusty brown color. Instead, they were this glowing blue and green neon color. They spit fire and it matched their skin, but something else was amiss. Wraith noticed she had a Wingman and on her back was an Alternator, so she was kitted out, but why? Taking a deeper look at her surroundings, she noticed that the entire arena was given a makeover. All the buildings have some sort of light fixtures on them, like a half-assed chandelier that was put together by a fourth-grader. If it was supposed to create an ominous feeling, that failed. _

_ Wraith checked one of the buildings and all of these red candles were on the ground, Nothing else was in the house, so she walked back outside. A small breeze passed by as sometimes the weather likes to mess with the Legends. Problem with that breeze… it snuffed the candles out and made Wraith’s hair stand on end and the blood rushed to her ears. _

** _They’re watching you!_ **

_ Wraith’s voice inside her head bellowed. At first, Wraith did not see anyone. Normally, her voices would weakly point her in the right direction of the culprit. That did not stop the blood that pumped throughout her veins, but what she did see shocked her. _

_ About fifty feet in front of her stood every Legend, but something was off. All ten other Legends looked up simultaneously, sure that was creepy, but it got worse. _

_ Their skin looked scorched, molten cracks littered their skin and their eyes… Wraith now understood what they meant when they said that _ ** _her_ ** _ eyes were scary, but this… This made the Interdimensional Skrimisher’s blood run _ ** _ice cold_ ** _ . All of their eyes were this blood red, almost like zombies. _

_ Wraith could name each Legend in front of her, but the one that stood out was the one that Wraith did not want to see, at least, not like this. Wattson stood in front of the group and smiled. It was not her innocent smile that Wraith loves to see. No, this was a malicious smile with ulterior motives behind it. Wraith knew something was going to happen, and she was sure that she was not going to like the outcome. Even her multiple other clones saw no other way than the way it was about to go down. _

_ Without warning, they charged and Wraith turned on her heel and ran, her forehead lined with perspiration, not out of exertion, but out of fear. Wraith does not show fear like this, so why is she afraid? _

_ Her internal musings were cut off as four hands grabbed her midstep. How did they catch her? They were at least five seconds behind her. She looked to see the beady red eyes of Caustic and Gibraltar, their grips firm and unrelenting. The rest of the Legends surrounded her while Wattson stepped forward, the smug grin on her face did not ease Wraith’s concern. With the wave of her… its... hand, the two released her, more like shoved her into Wattson’s chest. Normally, this would provide a warm feeling, but it was not the same. A hand clasped around her wrist, sub-zero temperature coiled on her wrist. How could something look menacing and fierce-looking, be so cold physically? Before Wraith could even react, Wattson had her pinned against the closest solid wall, which just so happened to be a cliff face. Wraith could not hold it in and she whimpered. _

_ Wraith felt the pain and Wattson smiled, and that made the fear course through Wraith’s veins even faster than before. Her mouth was the same color as her eyes, except in this light, it looked orange, her teeth were pitch black, giving her whole smile a darker demeanor. The scar that was on her left eye was glowing this otherworldly glow, making her look much more terrifying up close. _

_ The tearing of fabric could be heard and then nothing… _

“Renee! Wake up, _ Doudou! _” a voice said, quite desperately.

Renee woke with a shocked gasp and heavy breathing, that dream… it felt so… _ real _ and it made her wonder if it would come true. Renee prays that it isn’t true. She said she would be fine and cuddled in Natalie’s chest, where her arms snaked around the tinier woman’s waist. Renee did not sleep a wink more that night, her mind racing.

* * *

“_ Cherié, _look! It’s a new game!” Natalie said to her lover. The skirmisher walked right next to the defender, looking at what caught her attention. A poster showcasing a new event, only for a limited time, of course. It made Renee’s blood run frigid, but she didn’t show it.

“Babe, it’s called ‘Fight or Fright’, and I know how much you dislike anything related to horror,” Renee smirked, knowing what happens when Nat watches horror. They hold each other, then they cuddle, then they make out intensively, and then suddenly they have no clothes on and they are eating each other out. Simple.

“_ Ma belle, _ stop thinking about that, that was one time,” Nat mock glared at Renee. Renee raised one of her pristine eyebrows at the young blonde, knowing full well it was more than _ one _ time.

“Admit it, you were thinking of it too, sweetheart,” Renee grabbed Natalie’s hand and kissed the back of it. “So, you really want to do this? No one really knows about it, and this is all of a sudden here, so tread lightly.” Renee said, hiding the small waver in her voice

“Of course, _ mon ange, _ and I want you to come with me. Look,” Natalie pointed her free hand at the poster, “It says to bring a friend and what do you know? I have my girlfriend right here, ready and willing to go with me,” Nat said with the innocent smile that Renee _ always _ gives into. It works extremely well when Nat wants to be dominated. It’s no secret to anyone that Natalie is one who likes to be the ‘innocent’ one during sex. Renee is one who likes having control, but when her lover gets that mischevious glint in her azure eyes, Renee relents control. A healthy balance.

“Well, alright then, tomorrow we will go to this ‘Fight or Fright’ and see what it entails.” Renee did not let Nat know, but something was off about this and normally the voices would help, but they were silent. This gave Renee pause, and that was warning number one, little did she know.

The next day, it seemed that every Legend went to this event and everyone even got dressed up for it. The dropship was early today and no one knew why? Everyone was dressed up as something that fit the Halloween theme, except for Elliott… of course. Elliot decided to be a _ cowboy _ , and the last event he was a _ pirate, _ which made his jokes go from bad to worse. Renee wouldn’t admit it, but she almost laughed when Elliott decided to get a cannon and launch himself out of it. Where he got said cannon, Renee does not know, but she also does not want to find out either. It did, however, get every other Legend to laugh. Even _ Caustic _ , but then he quickly followed it up with, “You smell that?” he said as he inhaled deeply, then exhaled, “Natural Selection at its finest. You would know something about that, don’t you _ Renee? _” Her name leaving Caustic’s foul mouth in a sneer.

Renee gritted her teeth and said nothing; her fingers twitching to reach for her kunai and stab this insufferable bastard sitting ten feet away. “Nothing to say? Normally you do, is the guilt finally catching up with you?” Caustic teased, his eyes crinkling which meant he was smirking under his gas mask.

Everyone was expecting to go to World’s Edge because why would the event poster appear on Talos, so naturally, everyone assumed that this was put on by the head honchos of this bloodsport. 

What no one thought about is the coordinates to this place. They were unknowingly going back to Solace. Back to Kings’ Canyon. No one realizes it until they were flying through space, back to the old stomping ground.

At the moment, Renee was mere seconds away from retorting with information that would jeopardize Caustic’s appearance in the Games when an eerie voice came over the speakers inside the ship. ** _“In my games, you will fear the Shadows.”_ **

“Elliott, this betta not be one of ya pranks again,” Ajay said, pointing a look that says ‘it better not or you will die here’ look. Elliott shook his head, visibly scared, his eyes fearful because he knows that she will follow through on her non-verbal threats.

“What have you done this time, _ Renee?” _ Bloodhound’s voice cut through the tension like their ax. Their voice was hostile and Renee had enough.

“You assume it’s me because I was a former IMC? Why don’t you just ask Anita, she’s former IMC too, so don’t start pointing fingers until you have the facts, _ Hunter _,” Renne’s voice thick with venom, her eyes now that familiar milky white that everyone was accustomed to seeing.

“Is this all for real, ohh this is going to be an _ awesome _ rush!” Octavio said, not paying any real attention to the matters at hand. Typical adrenaline junkie.

Soon after the rules were laid out; once you die, you come back as a Shadow to hunt down other remaining combatants. There are duos, you are allowed to pick one person to team up with. The last ten remaining Legends left alive will have a chance to escape, but only for a short time. The main cast of Legends was wondering how many others there were besides them, and the announcer, whom they called Revenant. Revenant said there are thirty-five total competitors. Every competitor was given a wrist com to see the map, and location for potential Evac. It arrives two minutes after the last ten Legends live and leaves thirty seconds after arriving, no later.

During the explanation, Natalie slipped her hand into Renee’s and gave it a small squeeze of reassurance. Renee calmed down almost instantly and she leaned into the defender’s shoulder. This would be the last moment of peace and quiet until everything went downhill. The voices were still not cooperative, they were too concerned with the feeling of Natalie’s touch on them.

Soon the dropship doors opened and everyone looked at the eerie surroundings below. Wraith, now in her battle attire and in the arena, knew this was the second warning and she definitely knew it. The wind blew around Wraith’s hair and she realized it was not in her bun. Wraith pulled out her hair tie and fixed her hair. As soon as she had her hair fixed up, she eyed a spot where Bridges used to be and jumped. Wattson soon followed behind, but she was cut off as Caustic grabbed her and dragged her away mid-flight. Wraith turned around to go back for her, but Bloodhound came and collided with her.

“What is your problem, Hound?” Wraith yelled over the wind.

“You and your sickening experiments that you performed!” They snarled holding Wraith’s arm behind her and their intent was obvious, to crash her into the ground. 

Wriath grabbed her kunai with her free hand and stabbed him and pushed him away, “That’s not who I am, and the sooner you realize that the sooner you’ll know your anger is misplaced,” Wraith growled before prepping her landing. She landed top of the Cage, actually, and grabbed everything off the top floor. A Blue Body Shield, Helmet, backpack, no knockdown shield, and… a Wingman and an Alternator. Wraith froze.

This is the exact same loadout she had in the dream. That means… oh no… Natalie. As if on cue, Wraith heard a high pitch scream… one that was familiar to the Skirmisher’s ears. “No! Natalie!” Her heart twisted as she did not protect her, but something else made a shiver go up her spine.

** _Behind you!_ **

She turned around to stare at Bloodhound’s mask, arms crossed, and their wound closed,_ “What. Do. You. Want?” _ Wraith extended each word into a sentence, her anger overflowing.

“You really care for her… don’t you?” The previous hostility dropped from their voice, but that does not mean Wraith should let her guard down.

“I do,” Wraith said and fired the Wingman into Bloodhound’s face, twice. Her kill counter went up to one. “Now, I gotta find Nat.”

Wraith ran and it felt like she has done these movements before, maybe it was her previous Pilot training or it was from years in the games, but she made it to the edge of the ring for round one. The ring was set to close up in thirty seconds. All the running led her to the west of Bunker. She went up and around, close to the center respawn beacon if it was there.

Everything was clicking into place for Wraith, she was in the exact spot where she looked into the house and then the candles and then… Wraith heard a growl and went back outside, Wingman raised. She saw them all.

She saw everyone.

She saw Wattson, looking exactly like the dream and this was strike three. It was over. Wraith started running off the left, heading towards Skull town, but she only made it past the shortcut as hands encased her arms, completely immobilizing her.

She was forcefully turned around and shoved into Wattson. A hand grabbed her wrist while the other went to her throat. Wraith had to drop her kunai and tried to pry off the hand cutting off her oxygen supply.

Her back made contact with the wall and Wraith heard a crack, meaning something broke, and this _ Shadow _ of Wattson cared not. ** _“I see one of my Shadows has business with you, no matter. The Game will continue,” _ **Revanent’s voice came over the PA system.

Fear flashed again in Wraith’s eyes as the sound of fabric ripping reached Wraith’s ears. The hand that was around her wrist went below the belt and the realization resonated with her. This… This Shadow… This Shadow of her girlfriend, Natalie Paquette, was going to… NO! She wouldn’t, at least… not like this.

The hand cupped Renee’s most private area and it sent shivers up Renee’s spine. The voices were of no help. They were, for the first time, speechless. They could not do anything and that made Renee feel like she was the same girl that was saved by her alter persona. Soon the hand around her throat was removed, but the pressure stayed. How?

Little did Renee know, a shadow tentacle was around her throat. Renee’s eyes could not see it, but it was just waiting for the command.

One finger swiped up on her slit and the other hand pinched her clit. A low whine escaped Renee’s throat and she chastised herself for it. She was about to be raped by the Shadow of her girlfriend and she was getting off from it? She shouldn’t be wanting it, but a part of her is and it does not help the situation.

Renee writhed and squirmed, trying, but failing to get away from her. Her hands were also restricted and soon a finger slipped right by her labia, teasing her. Renee shut her eyes and tried to imagine anything else but this, but that familiar feeling of pleasure crept into the pit of her stomach causing her to inadvertently start to ride Wattson’s shadow finger. It was still cold and not even her warm velvety insides warmed it up at all.

Without warning, a finger was slammed into her inside, rubbing Renee’s hymen. It has never been broken because they don’t use those kinds of toys, but the Shadow has other ideas. Soon enough, multiple fingers entered into Renee’s vagina, putting immense amounts of pressure and pleasure onto Renee’s mind. Her breathing became labored, the lack of oxygen combined with the teasing fingering, made her mind become mush. Renee continued to try and ride those fingers, to push her into an orgasm.

She never got far when the fingers were removed and a whimper escaped Renne’s lips. A new pressure was applied to her clit that made her mind become clear. She looked down to see the Shadow have four of its fingers inside her and they pushed their hand inside of her, in the form of a fist. The entire feeling made Renee clench against her will. It tore her hymen apart and they just went to town. Renee’s pleas fell on deaf ears as the Shadow plunged their fist in and out of the now defenseless skirmisher. The Shadow’s mouth was set in a sadistic smile, and they leaned in and kissed Renee, their tongue emerging and overpowering hers before it slid down her throat. Thankfully, Renee does not have a gag reflex, and that is something that the Shadow fully plans on taking advantage of. The Wattson Shadow broke the kiss and caressed Renee’s cheek, whilst still fisting the ever-loving Void out of her. The pressure was becoming too much for the raven-haired woman as she almost let the words ‘please’ exit her mouth, but that would give the words of consent and she is still unsure if she really wanted this.

Soon after the Shadow’s fist left her sopping wet cunt, Renee was whining and whimpering at the loss of contact, but she kept her eyes down, not wanting to look into the eyes of her perpetrator. 

Then something brushed her clit and the Shadow’s hands were not even on her.

She managed to look down and see nothing there, but the shape of it, the texture of it, and the _ size _ of it could only mean one thing. Renee looked into the soulless eyes of the Shadow. Those beady eyes boring into Renee’s, the lack of emotion passing through them just makes the whole situation become that much more _ real _.

Without a lot of resistance on Renee’s part, because she was absolutely dripping with arousal, the phantom limb buried itself into Renee’s heat. The feeling tore her the rest of her hymen to shreds, going up and up until it kissed her cervix, and there it stayed, pulsing, itching to move. Itching to satisfy itself. Renee was now sporting a bulge on her stomach, and it felt amazing. _Wait, what?_

During the entire ordeal, her hair fell out of her bun and fell down to her neck, still being restrained. At the moment of penetration, Renee screamed and the feeling around her neck disappeared and then in the next moment, it was down her throat. Wraith’s hands were set free and she immediately tried to grab the thing down her throat, but when she tried she could not grasp it. 

This set her fear _ and _ her arousal on overdrive. The one thing buried in her heat started to pump and thrust. Wraith’s mind lost all shreds of composure and she moaned lewdly. The kind of moan that would set anyone off definitely set off the Shadow’s _ extremities _as they twitched and fucked her throat and vagina harder.

At this point, Renee was raised into the air, her feet no longer touching the desert sand. Renee could do nothing as she felt the sensation flood her mind full of pleasure, lust, and desire. A third invisible shadow tentacle brushed Renee’s ass and that somewhat broke her lust-filled state and started to struggle again. Two more shadow tentacles restrained her hands and the positioned at her ass dug right over her rectum, ripping the pants covering her ass and promptly inserting itself in its new home. It stretched her and she instinctively tightened her grasp and the Shadow groaned. That was when Renee saw that the Shadow was absorbing pleasure and feeling every little inch of her. The Shadow was getting off to the pleasure it was causing to her. Renee slumped and accepted her fate as a Shadow fucktoy, being used.

Speaking of being used, the one buried in her cunt kept hitting her cervix over and over, just brushing her g-spot, edging her. The one in her mouth kept stretching and twitching as it felt the woman’s tongue on it. Renee started to move her tongue in such a fashion that the object in her mouth slid out to the tip, even though Renee could not touch it, nor see it, she could feel the general shape of it inside her pussy, anus, and mouth. Message received. The tip of the tentacle felt like the tip of a dick, and Renee started to flick her tongue over the tip, trying to move her head so she could take more of the shaft down her throat because little did Renee know and admit to herself, but she secretly wanted this. This was only the eye-opener that she needed.

The Shadow seemed to realize this too as the tentacles became visible to Renee, and along with visibility came the most pleasure she has ever felt in her life. Every nerve ending brushing against the shaft of them felt like she actually died and went to sex heaven. She could now feel the shaft in her pussy really brushing against her g-spot and it threw her over the edge. She convulsed and came, letting a low moan escape. The vibrations of her voice went onto the shaft in her mouth and it dived right back down her throat again to go to the source of the vibrations, to feel them again. The one in her ass went deeper as well and the friction increased as the dark-haired, blue-eyed woman clenched all around. More moans were released form the base of her throat, breathing was basically off the table, but somehow she still was, now that she thought about it. She was choked and then screamed and then this went down her throat, roughly.

One hand was set free and she immediately wanted to go down to her clit so she could stimulate herself more, but her wrist was restrained and brought up to her mouth, her fingers being wrapped around the shaft. Again, the message is received. Renee gripped the thick grith going down her throat and started to jerk it off. Meanwhile, the shafts that were in her lower half pulled out most of the way and Renee could not help but wince at the pain. Since coming down from her orgasmic high, everything was sensitive, so the littlest movements caused a tremendous amount of pleasure to spike in Renee’s stomach. She continued to suck off the one in her mouth and it twitched vigorously, letting the skirmisher know that it was close.

In a renewed effort by the Shadow, all three shafts did one last thrust inside all three holes of Renee and they all released at the same time, filling up Renee with extreme pleasure. Her hand stopped jerking the shaft and it fell limply by her side. The cum from it tasted like how Wattson normally tastes after eating peaches and that made Renee have a second, weaker orgasm. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she processed this all. Her limbs felt weak, and her mind cluttered but one thing stood out, and that was what made her eyes snap open.

She _actually_ just got fucked and dicked over by Shadow _tentacles._ Said Shadow looked like her girlfriend, and the worst part of it all, Renee Blasey _actually_ _fucking _**_enjoyed_**_ it._ Her body feels like a limp ragdoll, considering that was what she was just used as, but she _enjoyed_ it. How?

This startled the woman as she was brought closer to the Shadow itself, the tentacles retracted. The Shadow hugged Renee close, completely out of character for it, but tentatively hugged back, not a full hug, but saying, ‘Im not frozen in shock’.

Now that Renee has post-orgasm clarity, she located her Wingman on the ground and made probably the rashest decision of her life. She pushed the shadow away and leaped for the Wingman. The Shadow did not like this and attempted to reach their escaped prey. A bullet tore through the air and the Shadow of Wattson disintegrated and Renee took a moment, she was safe. Safe from that imposter.

A chuckle reverberated through the PA, **_“Not quite. You see, the Shadows are immortal, so they are coming back… Observe,”_** Revenant’s voice said as multiple streaks of orange lit up the sky. Renee started running as one of them was coming for her. She turned and ran and did not stop until the Evac location was finally marked on her wrist com, which did not fall off or break during the encounter.

Renee, with newfound strength, pushed her quivering legs as fast as she could go. The Evac ship arrived at the edge of Skull Town, closest to Market. The Shadow snarled and started to chase after Renee. She thought she was scared before and now she is downright horrified as the Shadow ran faster than Octane hopped up on his adrenaline syringes. Renee was full-on sprinting away, weaving in and out of the buildings and making it to the LZ. As she ran, other Shadows started to emerge and chase after her. She leaped into the dropship and basically collapsed. The ship was two seconds away from takeoff when one of the Shadows leaped into the ship.

Of course, it was the Shadow of Wattson that stalked towards Renee. Renee did not have any more fight in her and she scooted along the floor and backed herself against the wall. Not again. Once was enough, no more.

Her voice came out as weak and broken, _ “Please… no more. Pl-please n-no more. Once was enough.” _

The Shadow leaned down to Renee’s trembling form and spoke the clearest words of all time, **“Wake up, Renee.”**

* * *

Renee woke up right next to Natalie, who was still sleeping soundly, thank the Void. Now, how did her dream spiral out of control? Renee felt a wetness pool in between her thighs and silently cursed herself before silently getting out of bed and changing her panties. Of course, they were black panties, what else from the brooding bad girl?

Soon after, Renee fell back asleep and it was a dreamless sleep, but the date still stuck in her mind. Surely she has finally gone nuts and she checked the date and it was the day before her ‘dream’ took place. Did she have a time-traveling dream?

Early afternoon the next day, Natalie wanted to go out and explore Talos, and Renee reluctantly agreed. They both got ready and walked the streets before Natalie said, “_Cherié, _look! It’s a new game!”

Renee’s face paled.

_ Oh no. _

**Author's Note:**

> I am ready to face the consequences of my actions. Lay it on me.
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Kinktober everyone!
> 
> -Horus


End file.
